1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating current generator for charging a battery of a vehicle, particularly to a structure for attaching a condenser for preventing an electric noise of an alternating current generator.
2. Discussion of Background
Generally, an alternating current generator for an automobile is installed with a condenser for preventing an electric noise in the output circuit of the generator from transmitting to a car radio or other electronic instruments by absorbing a voltage surge originated from the generator.
The conventional condenser for preventing an electric noise of this kind is normally installed at the outside of a bracket of the generator, and its output terminals are fastened to the bracket by nuts through insulating parts. According to such a mounting system, the output terminals may be shortcircuited since galvanic corrosion is caused when muddy water containing salt components, or the like adheres to the insulating parts.
In consideration of the above drawback, there is a tendency in recent years to arrange the condenser for preventing an electric noise at the inside of a bracket of an alternating current generator for an automobile. However, it is difficult to attach the condenser in a narrow space of the generator without receiving influences of an inside temperature, vibration and humidity, and such that the integrating operation can simply be performed. Therefore, the installation has been a painstaking operation.
For instance, there is a conventional example for arranging a condenser for preventing an electric noise at the inside of a bracket of a generator, as shown in FIGS. 11 through 13.
In FIGS. 11 through 13, reference numeral 1 designates a base for a voltage regulator which is installed at the inside of a bracket of a generator, numeral 2 designates a brush holder integrally formed with the base 1, numeral 3 designates a penetration hole provided in the base 1, numeral 4 designates a connector integrally formed with the base 1, and numeral 5 designates a condenser for preventing an electric noise, which is installed in the base 1 and which is fixed to a recess 7 of the base 1 for attaching a condenser by a filler resin 6 for fixing the condenser and for waterproofing. Numeral 8 designates insert terminals of the base 1, to which connecting leads 5a of the condenser, are soldered.
In such a conventional example, the condenser 5 is accommodated in the recess 7 of the base 1 for attaching a condenser, the connecting leads 5a are connected to the insert terminals 8 by soldering, and the filler resin (for instance, an epoxy resin) 6 is injected and solidified around the condenser thereby fixing the condenser 5 to the base 1. This filler resin 6 requires substantially one day to solidify and is resilient after the solidification, which provides waterproofing, dustproofing, insulation and the like for the condenser 5.
In the conventional vehicular alternating current generator, the filler resin 6 is filled in the recess 7 of the base 1 for attaching a condenser. Therefore, a direction for injecting the filler resin 6 from the outside of the base 1 and a direction for soldering the connecting leads 5a to the insert terminals 8 therefrom are different, i.e. directed toward opposite faces of the base 1. Accordingly, the faces for working the base 1 are reversed in manufacturing it, which increases the integration steps of the base 1, and a space for the integrating operation is required since the bulky base 1 has to be left as it is for solidifying the filler resin 6, which increases the production cost.